


no title

by Ceehuang



Category: True Detective
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceehuang/pseuds/Ceehuang





	no title

谁不想睡他呢？这个看起来冷静自制的男人。他每次和你讲宇宙哲学的时候你都想一拳挥到他脸上，再吻下去，然后把他操到神智不清、眼圈通红。他不肯呻吟出声音你就不停的操他，直到从他单薄的嘴唇里压榨出那一丝丝喘息。你喜欢看他脆弱的样子不是吗，那次他喝醉拿着花走到你家门前，你就毫不羞耻的硬了。你想在你家门前的草坪上操他，在车库里，在门廊上，看他汗水浸湿衬衫，因为太过匆忙裤子还缠在脚边。看他最后精疲力尽的睡去。你吻他和他说我爱你。


End file.
